SPIRIT WORLD
by Uzumaki 'ed' Kyoya
Summary: Dunia Dimana Seluruh manusia menggunakan SPIRIT untuk Kehidupan Sehari - Hari. dan Seorang anak yang lahir dengan Ingatan yang masih Tersimpan Tentang Kehidupan Masa Lalunya di dimensi lain. bagaimanakah kehidupan anak itu di kehidupannya di dimensi ini? -lansung aja CEKIDOT...
1. Chapter 1

New Story semoga kalian suka. hehehe lama gak nulis jadi tiba tiba ada mood jadinya nyunsep ke dunia ini lagi hehe... ohh iya yang daerah kalimantan jangan lupa mampir di cafe saya yah... ^.^v

Banyak typo bertebaran yahh hehehe gomen...

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

 **Dunia Dimana Seluruh manusia menggunakan SPIRIT untuk Kehidupan Sehari - Hari. dan Seorang anak yang lahir dengan Ingatan yang masih Tersimpan Tentang Kehidupan Masa Lalunya di dimensi lain. bagaimanakah kehidupan anak itu di kehidupannya di dimensi ini? -lansung aja CEKIDOT...**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.** **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

 **SPIRIT WORLD**

 **REBORN**

Gunung Myoboku Zan adalah tanah keramat dari wilayah Uzugakure. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat makmur dan indah. seluruh penduduk di tempat ini adalah tempat bagi para Spirit Master berkumpul. Dan saat ini telah terjadi situasi yang sangat menghebohkan di salah satu tempat di wilayah itu.

" NARUTOOOOO… " teriak salah seorang dari kerumunan yang ada di sana. " berani beraninya kamu memasuki area terlarang dan mempelajari teknik terlarang. Kamu pasti akan di hukum mati atas perbuatan mu ini. " lanjut orang orang yang berada di tempat itu.

" Mati? " jawab orang yang di maksud oleh seluruh kerumunan. " jika memang harus mati setelah mempelajari jurus ini aku tidak akan pernah menyesal. Dan percayalah padaku bahwa aku tidak akan pernah memberitahukan teknik ini pada siapapun. " lanjut Seorang pemuda Blonde " apa mati sebegitu menakutkannya? " Tanya pemuda itu kembali dengan suara yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh beberapa orang yang ada di dekatnya.

Pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama naruto itu kini telah terpojok di ujung jurang yang sangat dalam. Pemuda itu berhenti dan memandang sekitarnya. Pria Dewasa itupun Bersila dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang sangat cantik berwarna merah ke kuningan.

" aku akan mengadiahkan ini kepada Sekte Uzumaki " ucapnya dengan melihat benda itu. Tapi bukan benda itulah yang Naruto jadikan sebagai hadiah melainkan dirinya sendiri berdiri mengambil benda itu dan melompat dari tebing tinggi itu kejurang yang sangat dalam. bunuh diri sperti yang para manusia yang ada di tempat itu mintalah sebagai hadiahnya.

Naruto masih menatap benda yang dia pegang itu dan merapalkan sebuah mantra. Setelah itu dia membuka matanya dan sebuah air mata telah menetes dari ujung matanya. Air mata kesedihan tentang hidupnya.

" aku berharap agar kehidupanku yang berikutnya di penuhi dengan kebahagiaan "

Dengan kata – kata terakhir itu sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar tercipta di jurang yang sangat dalam itu. Seluruh orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu sangat terkejut.

" sayang sekali dia telah mengubur dirinya dengan Senjata yang Hebat dan sayang sekali seorang Jenius seperti dia mengakhiri hidupnya seperti itu. " ucap seorang Pria Paruhbaya yang melihat kejadian itu.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

terdengar suara kegaduhan di sebuah rumah di pinggir desa pada malam hari.

" tidak kumohon "

" jangan pergi "

" Kumohon "

" jangan tinggalkan aku "

Begitulah suara yang terdengar saat ini. Suara seorang pria yang menangis. Beberapa orang wanita di tempat ituu sedang sibuk menenangkan Pria yang sedang menangis tadi dan beberapa Wanita lainnya sedang sibuk bayi yang menangis karena telah lahir di dunia ini.

" Tanganku " ucap seseorang atau bisa di bilang seorang bayi di tempat itu. Ucapan yang tak didengar oleh siapapun. " kenapa aku masih hidup? Tapi kenapa tanganku sangat kecil? Apa jangan-jangan aku terlahir kembali? " lanjutnya yang hanya bisa dia dengar sendiri.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **( BEBERAPA TAHUN KEMUDIAN )**

Dunia ini disebut Combat Continent. Di dunia ini semua orang mempunyai sesuatu yang di sebut "SPIRIT ESSENCE" dan dengan Spirit inilah semua orang beraktifitas, semua aktifitas mulai dari bercocok tanam, pembangunan, militer, Sekolah, Alat Angkut menggunakan SPIRIT.

DI Sebuah desa, tepatnya diTengah hutan Terlihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang melakukan pertapaan di atas sebuah batu di tepi sungai. Anak dengan rambut berwarna kuning yang di biarkan acak – acakan. Dengan bola mata berwarna biru langit serta warna kulit seperti kulit langsat.

" Ketika aku dilahirkan di dunia ini. Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang tak ternilai harganya dan tak di miliki oleh siapapun di dunia ini. " ucap pemuda itu di dalam hati " sebuah ingatan, yah ingatan dari masa laluku, ingatan dari sekte Uzumaki. Dan aku masih mengingat beberapa teknik yang bisa aku kuasai di umurku yang sekarang. " lanjutnya

Anak laki – laki itu berdiri dan mulai melangkah kan kakinya kea rah padang rumput di tengah hutan. Dan mulai berlatih beberapa teknik yang dikuasainya dan mulai di kembangkan ke tahap lebih tinggi.

" Ethernal Vision " dengan kata itu terucap penglihatan dari anak itu berubah jadi lebih luas bocah laki – laki itu kemudian berlari " Shadow of Track " dengan gerakan lincah membuat pergerakan dan langkah kaki bocah itu menjadi secepat kilat. Berpindah tempat bagikan bayangan. " Mystic Hand and Mystic Mind " sebuah kombo di keluarkan dan bocah itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke sebuah batang pohon besar. Wuuuusssssshhhh suara angin yang tidak terlalu besar terdengar dari arah pohon itu dan sebuah bekas telapak tangan tercipta di pohon itu walaupun tidak berbekas terlalu dalam.

" ternyata Teknik Mystic Mindku bahkan belum mencapai level 1 " ucap bocah itu setelah melakukan beberapa Teknik.

" kalau seperti ini terus Combo Teknik Mystic Handku tidak akan berkembang. Latihanku dulu rasanya tidak seperti ini. Apa karena aku berada di dunia yang berbeda? " ucap bocah itu dengan helaan nafas panjang. Dia beranggapan bahwa kehidupannya di masa lalu tidak seperti sekarang. " sudahlah sebaiknya aku pulang saja. " ucapnya kembali dan mulai berkemas dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempatnya berlatih tadi.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto dan aku Tinggal di Desa Nami. Ayahku adalah seorang pandai besi di Desa ini. Dan Desa ini aku Cuma tinggal berdua dengan ayahku sebab ibuku telah meninggal ketika aku dilahirkan dan saat itupun ayahku mulai tertekan karena ibuku meninggal.

" Namikaze apa kau ada di dalam " teriak seorang Pria Tua sambil menggedor pintu di hadapannya.

" tetua anda sedang berkunjung? " ucap bocah yang bernama naruto

" Ohh,, Naru ternyata kau, apa ayahmu ada? " balas Pria Tua tadi

" iya dia ada di dalam, mungkin dia sedang tidur. " jawab mulai membuka pintu Rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Pria tua itu masuk.

" ohh silau sekali siapa yang menyalakan lampunya? " ucap seorang Pria Paruhbaya dari dalam ruah Naruto. " sudah aku bilang jangan habiskan banyak minyak buat lampu dan apa makanannya sudah siap? " ucap pria paruhbaya itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing akibat minuman keras yang dia habiskan semalaman.

Tiba – tiba Pria tua tadi berteriak karena melihat kelakuan dari pria paruhbaya yang ternyata ayah naruto. "Kau sudah berubah dari SAMPAH menjadi Seekor Monster Tak berguna " ucap Pria tua dengan Suara yang makin besar hingga di dengar oleh seluruh warga desa.

" Hoooaam kakek tua kau terlalu berisik " ucap Ayah Naruto Cuek.

" Namikaze apa kau tahu berapa umur anakmu? 6 tahun. Dan dia besok akan mengikuti upacara pembangkitan spirit.. " Tetua menjawab pertanyaan yang dia ajukan sendiri dan mulai menjelaskan tujuannya datang kerumah ini. " Kuharapkan kehadiranmu besokk di upacara anakmu dan jangan sampai terlambat. " ucapnya tegas " huuuuufft seandainya saja di desa kita bisa memiliki Spirit Master pasti akan membawa kebanggan untuk desa kita. "lanjutnya dengan wajah berseri – seri.

" Dari pada naruto menjadi Spirit Master Mending Naruto Menjadi seorang Koki. Aku lapar sekali sekarang " jawab Ayah naruto dengan nada yang makin cuek sambil memegangi perutnya yang lapar

" akan kubunuh kau Namikaze. Sialaaaan kau berani – beraninya menghina seorang Spirit Master. " maki Tetua dengan suara yang sangat besar. Bahkan narutopun sampai menarik bajunya agar dia tenang dan tidak memukul ayahnya dengan Sebuah Wortel yang Tiba – tiba muncul di tangannya. ( ya Spirit Tetua adalah SPIRIT WORTEL ) " Menjengkelkan haaaah, Naru Jaga dirimu sendiri. " ucapnya

" Baiklah Tetua dan hati – hati dijalan. " balas Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk.

sesaat setelah menyampaikan maksudnya Tetua pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

 **HARI BERIKKUTNYA Di AULA SPIRIT**

" Halo Hand ohhh bukan Halo Tuan Penguji " ucap Salah seorang dari orang tua di Aula itu.

" HaHaHa tidak usah sungkan santai aja. " ucap Sang penguji menenangkan situasi" baiklah aku akan Memulai testnya " lanjutnya

" akku penguji hari ini, Aku adalah Great Master Level 26, dan Profesiku adalah seorang Spirit Master. " ucap sang penguji. " aku akan menguji spirit essence kalian dan aku juga akan menguji essence kalian. Aku juga akan menunjukan sperti apa bentuk Spirit dari Spirit Master yang sesungguhnya. Perhatikan baik – baik ," lanjut sang penguji dan mulai mengaktifkan Spiritnya.

Suasana di ruangan itu Tiba – Tiba berubah dan banyak aura yang berkumpul di tempat itu Aura itu mulai terpusat Kepada Pria Yang akan menguji para anak yang ada di sana. Tubuh sang penguji mulai memancarkan warna yang sangat menyilaukan dan tubuh sang pengujipun mulai berubah menjadi sebuah atau bisa di bilang menjadi sosok Serigala berbulu putih. Seluruh tubuhnya di penuhi bulu putih lebat kuku kaki dan tanganya pun menjadi lebih panjang dan tanjam, giginya pun menjadi lebih runcing dan telinganya berubah total layaknya seekor serigala. Dengan Raungan Penguji yang telah sempurna berubah menjadi seekor manusia Serigala akhirnya mengagetkan para anak yang ada di sana. Bahkan ada anak yang menangis akibatnya.

" ada 2 jenis Spirit didunia ini. Yaitu Spirit hewan dan Spirit alat. " ucap sang penguji sambil mengangkat anak yang menangis tadi dan menenangkannya. Setelah anak itu tenang sang pengujin kembali merapalkan mantra dan mulai mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah anak yang nangis tadi. " SPIRIT BANGKITLAH " ucap sang pengawas. Dan Tangannya pun di penuhi cahaya yang mengarah ke anak itu.

Sebuah Saputangan Muncul dengan tiba p- tiba di Telapak tangan anak tadi dan membuat anak itu kaget.

" Spiritmu adalah Spirit Alat dan merupakan Spirit Sampah tidak memiliki daya tempur sama sekali " ucap Penguji dengan agak kecewa. " baiklah mari kita tes Essence mu. Letakkan tanganmu di atas bola ini " lanjutnya dan mengeluarkan bola Kristal.

Level Essence sangat penting bagi Spirit Master dan itu menentukan level dimana Spirit Master akan mulai. Hanya orang yang memiliki Spirit Essence ketika spirit mereka dibangkitkan dapat melatih Spirit Master mereka.

Anak tadi pun mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya dan di pusatkan ke tangannya untuk di tujukan ke bola Kristal tersebut bahkan ingusnyapun sampai ternyata tidak terjadi apa – apa.

" baiklah berbarislah satu – persatu. " ucap sang penguji.

Semua anak menguji kekuatan mereka satu persatu dan hasilnya pun tidak memuaskan ada yang mengeluarkan mangkuk sop, spatula masa, sekop, palu, parang,, botol kosong dan rumput sungai. Semua Spirit yang keluar adalah Spirit Alat. Dan semua Spirit Essence mereka pun sama dari anak yang pertama di uji. Hingga tiba saatnya Naruto maju untuk menguji Spiritnya.

" fokuskan apa yang ada didalam hatimu dan keluarkan lewat telapak tanganmu " ucap sang penguji

Dan cahaya biru yang menyilaukan pun muncul di telapak tangan Naruto dan " puuuft " " Spirit Rumput sungai " Lagi. Semua orang tertawa karena telah muncul spirit sampah yang kembar yaitu spirit rumput sungai. Mereka pun akhirnya berbalik kembali dengan wajah yang penuh kecewa karena 3 dari 8 spirit yang keluar adalah spirit sampah termasuk punya Namikaze Naruto.

" baiklah ujian hari ini selesai " ucap sang penguji

" maaf pak tapi anda belum menguji Spirit Essence ku " ucap naruto tiba – tiba.

" ohh iya baiklah " kata penguji " kalau begitu kemarikan tanganmu. Semoga saja bisa nyala. Ucapnya lagi mengeluarkan bola kristalnya.

Narutopun mulai meletakkan telapak tangannya keatas bola Kristal dan memfokuskan tenaga dalamnya kearah bola Kristal itu. Dan perlahan bola Kristal itupun mulai mengeluarkan cahaya yanga sangat menyilaukan dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan sehingga semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di tempat itu. Perlahan cahaya itupun hilang dan mulai menampakkan cahaya berwarna Biru seperti warna rumput sungai Naruto dan tiba – tiba saja warna bola kristalpun berubah menjadi berwarna merah. Membuat sang penguji dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu kaget.

" spirit sampah ini mempunyai Spirit Harmonisasi " kata sang penguji dan membuat orang di aula itupun kaget kembali. ' Spirit Essence dengan Level tertinggi saat mereka membangkitkan Spiritnya. Sungguh bakat yang sangat luar biasa. ' ucapnya lagi dalam hati.

' Sebuah Spirit Bangkit, tapi kenapa Aku merasakan bahwa ada Sebuah Spirit yang lain berada di Tanganku. Dan ada 2 tanda spirit d tanganku ini ' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil memandang tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang tak kasat mata.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

" Namikaze bangunlah " ucap Seorang Pria Tua bersama seorang anak kecil dan mendobrak rumah yang ternyata rumah anak kecil yang ada bersamanya. " Namikaze kau beruntung, Anak mu akan masuk Sekolah Spirit dan dia akan Menjadi Spirit master. Ucap Pria yang ternyata adalah sang Tetua Desa.

" apaaaaaa? Sekolaaah? Kami terlalu miskin untuk sekolah " ucap ayah Naruto dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kepura – puraan

" aku sudah tau dan bahkan kelihatan dari sampah sampah yang berserakan di rumahmu ini brengsek. " ucap tetua dengan marah " kau tenang saja karena desa akan membiayai semuanya anak mu dapat beasiswa. " lanjut tetua menjelaskan dan mulai untuk meredam amarahnya

" yahhh baiklah asal dia tidak berhenti memasak untukku. " ucap ayah naruto santai.

" AAAAAPAAAAAAAAA DASAR SIAAAAALAAAN KAUUUUU NAMIKAZEEEEE…. " teriak Tetua marah mendengar apa yang di ucapkan ayah naruto. " apa kau gak tau kalau anakmu mencapai Harmonisasi Essence? Apa kamu mau menyianyiakan bakatnya? DASAR KAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMUUUU…. " lanjut sang tetua berhenti.

" berisik sekali sih kau Hoaaaaaaam kakek tua…. Emangnya kamu tau apa itu Harmonisasi Essence? " Tanya Namikaze sambil menguap menandakan dirinya bosan.

" ya jelaslah tau… hmmmmm itu itu Harmonisasi itu. " ucap tetua terbata bata dan dia ternyata lupa tentang Spirit Esence.

" orang yang memiliki Essence saat Spirit mereka bangkit dan di sebut Spirit essence dan mereka bisa Melatih Spirit mereka hingga ke level 10 sedangkan Harmonisasi adalah orang yang mencapai level tertinggi Essence saat pertama kali membangkitkan Spiritnya. " kali ini Narutolah yang menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dengan mantap.

" yah itu benar sekali. " potong Tetua dengan cepat. " Minato kalau kau tidak peduli dengan masa depan Naruto dan tak mau menyekolahkannya aku punya sebuah spirit yang tidak main – main untuk memukulnya. " Ucapnya lagi dengan marah.

" tapi tetua itu Cuma Wortel " potong Naruto gugup.

" ehhh kau benar arrrgghhhh baiklah aku pulang dulu. " ucap tetua kaget dan lansung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sesaat setelah sepeninggalan Tetua Naruto menutup pintu rumahnya dan keheninganpun terjadi. Naruto lalu membersihkan rumahnya yang sangat kotor sedangkan ayahnya tetap dengan kegiatannya.

" saat Spirit bangkit pasti ada symbol yang muncul! Apa symbol yang muncul padamu ? " Tanya Minato kepada anaknya.

" Spirit Rumput Sungai, SPIRIT SAMPAH " ucap Naruto kecewa.

Tanpa diduga sang ayah kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh anaknya. Dia kemudian teringat akan masa lalunya.

" ayah apakah setiap orang hanya memiliki satu Spirit? " ucap naruto menyela keheningan.

" tentu saja " jawab ayahnya.

" Tapiiiii…. Kenapa aku mempunyai 2 tanda spirit dan Spirit Lain. " lanjut naruto bingung.

" Naruuuuuu….. K – ka – kau- kauuuuu… Spi – Spirit Ganda – Harmonisasi…." Tiba tiba Minato Kaget dan terjatuh dari kursi tempat yang dia gunakan tidur tadi.

" Kau mempunyai **SPIRIT GANDA DAN HARMONISASI ESSENCE** "

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

Yaaaaaa CUUUUUUUUUUT…

Oke sekian dan Terima kasih atas kesempatan kalian membaca cerita yang telah aku tulis..

Semua tergantung kalian tentang kelanjutan cerita ini .

Saya membutuhkan RESPON POSITIVE DARI KALIAN AGAR CERITA INI BERLANJUT.

DAN JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEWnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

ARIGATOU…

SEE YAAAA ^o^V

"


	2. Chapter 2

**wahhh maaf karena telah melakukan tindakan yangn sangat sembrono. karena telah menulis dengan sembrono. dan tolong di maklkumi arena saya adalah orang yang baru d dunia tulis menulis. (kecuali surat cinta)**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Dunia Dimana Seluruh manusia menggunakan SPIRIT untuk Kehidupan Sehari - Hari. dan Seorang anak yang lahir dengan Ingatan yang masih Tersimpan Tentang Kehidupan Masa Lalunya di dimensi lain. bagaimanakah kehidupan anak itu di kehidupannya di dimensi ini? -lansung aja CEKIDOT...**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.** **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

 **SPIRIT WORLD**

 **Chapter 2.**

" ayah apakah setiap orang hanya memiliki satu Spirit? " ucap naruto menyela keheningan.

" tentu saja " jawab ayahnya.

" Tapiiiii…. Kenapa aku mempunyai 2 tanda spirit dan Spirit Lain. " lanjut naruto bingung.

" Naruuuuuu….. K – ka – kau- kauuuuu… Spi – Spirit Ganda – Harmonisasi…." Tiba tiba Minato Kaget dan terjatuh dari kursi tempat yang dia gunakan tidur tadi.

" Kau mempunyai **SPIRIT GANDA DAN HARMONISASI ESSENCE** "

Sang ayahpun memeluk Naruto melihat apa yang telah di karuniai untuk anaknya. Minato menangis melihat spirit pertama naruto dan senang melihat spirit kedua naruto. Spirit kedua Naruto adalah sebuah Palu Perkasa. Sebuah Palu yang dapat menghancurkan apapun. Sebuah palu yang tak dapat dikalahkan. Palu yang berwarna merah terang.

" sayang apa kau melihatnya? Anak kita mempunyai 2 spirit. Dan lihatlah spirit peramanya sama dengan spirit yang kamu miliki. " ucap Minato dengan kehampaan sambil tetap memeluk anaknya erat.

" Spirit seperti ibu. " gumam naruto kaget. " ibu… ibu apakah ini spirit punyamu? " lanjutnya dengan senang.

" Naruto berjanjilah pada Ayah bahwa kamu akan merahasiakan tentang spirit keduamu ini. Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai kau menunjukkan spirit keduamu ini pada siapapun. Dan ingat. Sembunyikan simbol palu yang ada di lenganmu ini. Jangan sampai ada orang yang melihatnya.

" ayah apa boleh aku meminta satu hal pada ayah? " Tanya Naruto pada ayahnya.

" apa itu? " jawab minato

" aku ingin menjadi seorang Spirit Master! " lanjut Naruto.

Ayah naruto kemudian berbalik dan pergi kearah tungku pembakaran " bukannya kamu mau menjadi seorang penempa? " Tanya Minato dan mengambil sebuah besi hitam dengan sebuah penjepit besi. Minato kemudian memanaskan besi hitam tadi di atas api yang menyala dengan sangat panasnya. " ingat setiap gerakan yang aku pergunakan. " lanjut minato dan mulai memukul besi itu dengan sekuat tenaga menggunakan palu yang besar.

' ada apa ini? Ini bukanklah teknik memukul yang biasa ayah gunakan. ' ucap naruto dalam hati melihat setiap pukulan atau tempaan ayahnya kearah besi hitam yang sudah menjadi merah akibat terbakar api panas. ' WOW, kekuatan, ketepatan dan titik yang sempurna! Apakah ayah sehebat ini? Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan skill menempanya yang sperti ini kepada siapapun? Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dicapai dan dilakukan oleh pandai besi biasa. ' lanjut naruto dalam hati dan terus memperhatikan pekerjaan ayahnya.

" apa tadi kau memperhatikannya? " Tanya ayah naruto setelah selesai menempa besi hitam tadi.

" iya ayah, semuanya ada 36 pukulan dan semua kotoran lansung terangkat dengan sempurna. " jawab naruto dengan serius.

" hmmmm, kau ternyata mempunyai pengamatan yang sangat bagus. " ucap Minato dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. " untuk membuat senjata yang bagus dari bahan yang bagus itu biasa. Tapi, jika kita tidak menggunakan teknik yang bagus untuk membuat senjata yang bagus itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Jadi di perlukan teknik yang sangat sempurna untuk membuat senjata yang bagus. " lanjut Minato panjang lebar. " apa kau mau mencobanya? " Tanya minato dan memberikan palu besar itu kepada anaknya.

" baik, aku akan berusaha. " jawab Naruto..

Dan mereka berdua pun akhirnya mencoba semua hal yang di berikan oleh ayah naruto. Tapi ada satu hal yang aneh. Terlihat ayah naruto sangat bingung, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau. Sepertinya dia sedang melakukan adu batin di dalam dirinya. Dan semua aktifitaspun berlanjut hingga malam hari.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

pagi pun tiba dan naruto masih terlelap dengan tidurnya. Tidak biasanya dia tidur hingga kesiangan seperti ini. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di rumah Minato yang terpaksa membangunkan Naruto dari alam mimpinya. Naruto turun dari dipannya dan berjalandengan sempoyongan. Dia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Tanpa naruto sadari sekeliling rumahnya sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Semua terlihat bersih. Semua barang tertata rapi an tersimpan baik pada tempatnya.

" Naruto… " teriak seorang pria tua dari arah luar rumah.

" iya sebentar. " ucap naruto dan mulai membuka pintu rumahnya.

" kenapa kau belum siap-siap naruto? " Tanya pria tua tadi setelah melihat naruto yang telah membuka pintu rumahnya.

" emang ada apa Tetua? Kenapa aku harus siap-siap? " Tanya naruto masih setengah sadar.

" ada apa kamu bilang? Kamu harusnya siap-siap untuk ke akademi Nami. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat kamu bakal ketinggalan kereta kuda. " jawab tetua panic melkihat naruto masih bersantai.

" tapi bukannya ayah …. " jawab naruto kaget dan ragu.

" ayahmu sudah memberi izin. Dia datang padaku tadi sebelum fajar. Dan memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke akademi. " potong tetua cepat.

Naruto makin kaget. Dan seketika kesadarannya pulih. Naruto menatap kesegala arah dan mulai menyadari kejanggalan yang berada dirumahnya. Semua isi rumahnya telah berada pada tempatnya dan semua terlihat sangat bersih bahkan bisa dikatakan mengkilap. Perasaan naruto makin kalut. Dia mulai berteriak mencari ayahnya. Dia teriak esana kemari hingga naruto melihat secarik ertas yang terdapat di atas meja makan lengkap dengan sarapan yang sudah mulai dingin.

 _Naruto, Ayah pergi._

 _Jangan cari ayah kemanapun kau pergi._

 _Ayah tahu kamu sangat ingin sekali menjadi seorang spirit master._

 _Karena itu ayah mengizinkanmu, pergilah nak dan belajarlah dengan giat._

 _Jangan pernah engkau risaukan ayahmu yang tidak becus ini. Aku tau hatimu sangat lembut seperti ibumu._

 _Ayah yakin kamu pasti akan baik-baik saja._

 _Ayah memang orang yang tidak berguna, tapi ayah memiliki sesuatu yang harus ayah lindungi._

 _Sekarang ayah akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi hak ayah._

 _Teknik menempa besi itu adalah salah satu cara agar kamu masih dapat mengingat ayah. Berlatihlah kalau kauk merindukan ayah._

 _Suatu hari ketika kamu berubah fikiran kekmbalilah kedesa ini dan jadilah seorang pandai besi._

 _Anakku ayah ingin kau menjadi kuat tapi ayah tidak ingin kau menjadi terlalu kuat._

 _Apapun yang terjadi nanti. Kau harus tetap semangat dan teruslah melangkah._

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

setelah membaca surat naruto tentang ayah naruto yang telah pergi meninggalkannya. Ayah yang sangat dicintainya, ayah yang sangat disayanginya, dan Cuma ayahnya lah yang dia miliki didunia ini. Naruto tau meskipun ayahnya bersikap seperti itu. Adakalanya ayahnya memberikan perhatian secara diam-diam kepada dirinya.

Dan dengan surat dari ayahnya. Hati narutopun makin mantap melangkah kpergki kuntukk menjadi seorang Spirit master.

Semua barang Naruto telah siap. Dia melangkah keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan berbalik menatap seluruh rumahnya dari luar. Semua kenangan dengan ayahnya kembali muncul. Naruto akhirnya pamit dengan rumahnya dan mulai pergi kearah pusat desa.

" selamat tinggal naruto " ucap seluruh warga desa dengan sangat bangga. " belajarlah dengan giat naruto. Desa dan seluruh leluhur kita akan sangat bangga jika kita memiliki seorang Spirit master. Lanjutnya sambil berteriak karena kereta yang naruto gunakan telah pergi meninggalkan desa.

" selamat tingga semua. " ucap naruto menyamangati dirinya.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Akademi Nami adalah salah satu akademi kecil yang tersebar diseluruh pelosok Combat Continent. Dan disinilah naruto sekarang.

" kenapa? Kau sudah mau menyerah? "

" iya, ampun. "

" kau juga, mau menyerah tidak? "

" baiklah-baiklah aku menyerah "

Terdengar banyak suara gaduh dari dalam ruangan yang saat ini berada dihadapan Naruto. Perlahan Narutopun membuka pintu dan Nampak segerombolan bocah laki-laki sedang beradu kekuatan untuk menunjukakan siapa yang terkuat. Narutopun membuka pintu itu dan semua mata tertuju padanya.

" ohhh ada anak baru lagi, " ucap seorang bocah laki-laki dengan perawakan agak besar dan sedang menindih bocah lainnya. " ayo sini maju biar ku perlihatkan siapa bosnya. " lanjutnya sambil berjalan kearah naruto. " hoiii, cupu kau mau jadi bos disini? Klo begitu langkahi dulu aku. " dan bocah itupun berdiri menantang dihadapan naruto.

" ohh maaf aku tak ada niat sama sekali untuk menjadi boss disini. " balas naruto malas.

" ohh, jadi yang menang yang akan jadi bossnya? " tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan dari arah pintu ruangan ini.

" ohh ada murid baru lagi, baiklah setelah aku selesai dengannya baru giliranmu. " jawab bocah besar tadi dan mulai melangkah kearah gadis yang berada di pintu.

" ohh tidak perlu. " kata naruto membenarkan dengan nada yang masih malas.

Dan pertarungan antara si gendut dan si gadis pun di mulai. Tapi sayang ternyata sigadis bergerak dengan sangat lincah dan mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Gadis itu menendang si gendut hingga terlempar kearah naruto. Dan kemudian gadis itu berlari ingin memukul naruto. Tapi sayang naruto telah membaca gerakan sigadis dan mulai menangkisnya. Gadis gendut pun masih terlempar di atas udara dan mulai mendekat kearah naruto. Bahkan sebelum melewati naruto si gendut kemudian ditarik kembali dan terlempar mengarah ke gadis itu kembali. Dan gadis itupun menendang si gendut dan terlempar membentur dinding kamar itu. Sang gadis yang penasaran merasa aneh dengan teknik yang di keluarkan oleh naruto. Dia merasa bahwa teknik itu bukan berasal dari wilayah continent.. dan begitulah kejadian bersejarah hari ini. Dan telah terpilih lah si gadis berambut blonde itu menjadi boss di kamar itu.

" baiklah semua,Namaku Yamanaka Ino, margaku Yamana. Dan aku berasal dari desa kirigakure. Salam kenal semua. " ucap Gadis yang hebat tadi yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Yaaaa cut.**

 **Bagi kalian yang mau mengetahui asal muasal dan apa itu Spirit World. Chapter depan saya akan menjelaskan apa saja yang ada didunia World. Dan dari mana asal dimensi Naruto.**

 **Jadi stay aja disini masih bersama saya si ganteng dari Indonesia. Uzumaki ed Kyoya.**

 **Ohh iya yang main bigo bisa follow saya**  
 **id: edir**

 **Baiklah sekian dulu.**

 **Saya undur diri.**

 **Jangan lupa Reviewnya.**


End file.
